


хочу спасти, чего бы ни стоило

by mish_mish



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Последнее, чего хотел Джагхед — стать свидетелем преступления. Еще меньше этого — являться тем, кто его совершил.





	

**Author's Note:**

> дарю вк группе по Джарчи, спасибо за вдохновение и идею, ребят. вы лучшие
> 
> немного, совсем чуть-чуть отклонилась от общей идеи, но в целом довольна. люблю заставлять персонажей страдать, ух.

Джаг понимает, что не должен ничего этого видеть, что это проблемы и личные дела самого Арчи, но иначе он не может — от увиденного сжимает в спазме грудную клетку, почти ломает рёбра. Через окошко на двери кабинета музыки он видит их, как видел уже раньше; Арчи, держащего в своих объятиях мисс Гранди, и её саму, обнимающую, целующую, спускающуюся ладонями по животу Эндрюса вниз, к ремню его брюк.   
Джагхед входит в кабинет с мыслью о том, что все это надо прекратить, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы вытянуть Арчи из этого болота. Он врывается, как ураган и сносит эту парочку, почти раскидывает своим появлением по разные стороны друг от друга. Джеральдин трясется, нервно поправляет очки и спешит объяснить ворвавшемуся юноше, что он все не так понял и не так увидел, но Джаг едва ли слушает ее, обходя растерянного Арчи и подходя к учительнице.   
Он начинает разговор спокойно, почти мягко, когда замечает, как взволнована женщина. Он объясняет и пытается образумить уже обоих, но все идет прахом, его нервы сдают, а терпение иссякает, потому что никто не соглашается, а Джеральдин просит продолжать держать в тайне, ни разу не упоминая, что прекратит встречи.   
У Джагхеда с её отрицаниями будто пелена перед глазами — он кричит на мисс Гранди, обвиняет её и едва ли слушает то, как за женщину пытается вступиться Арчи. Он угрожает ей полицией, говорит, что она лишится лицензии и, когда Эндрюс почти оттаскивает его от учительницы, Джаг её толкает. Не специально, просто пытаясь избавиться от руки друга на плече, задевает её и с силой отталкивает назад. Это происходит слишком быстро и момент, когда она падает, Джагхед теряет из виду, слишком увлеченный попытками отпихнуть от себя Арчи, который почти шипит над ухом о том, чтобы тот уходил, оставил их.   
Для них обоих все происходит слишком быстро — сам Джаг едва ли успевает понять, что приключилось, а мисс Гранди уже лежит на полу, с разбитым о край стола виском и кровью, медленно расползающийся под ней багряной лужей. Парни замирают в молчании, почти не дышат, глядя на тело, и Джаг приходит в себя первым, бросается к учительнице и касается её окровавленных волос, смотрит на рану, темную и блестящую, с черными сгустками крови, — и почти сдерживает порыв выблевать свой сегодняшний обед. 

У Джагхеда нет оправдания, такого, чтобы самому поверить, чтобы как-то оправдать. Он смотрит на свои руки; свежая, ещё тёплая кровь мисс Гранди ярким пятном выделяется на его бледной коже. Он не чувствует, смотря на багряные капли, ничего кроме ужаса, потому что не хотел подобного, хотел чтобы она выпустила свои когти из Арчи и понесла наказание по справедливости, за решёткой, а не так, _совсем не так_. У Джага стук сердца заглушает голос Эндрюса, темная лужа крови, расползающиеся по полу затмевает взор, заполняет его собой, и Джонс не видит ничего, кроме этого растекающегося пятна.   
Мисс Гранди не дышит — проверять уже не имеет смысла, но Джаг все равно тянет руку, — дрожащую и в кровавых разводах, — к её шее, чтобы прощупать пульс. Её кожа ещё тёплая, мягкая под пальцами, но Джагхед едва ли уделяет этому внимание — он отрывает руку от её горла так быстро, как только может, когда не чувствует пульсации, когда понимает, что прикасается к _трупу_.   
Арчи же не делает ровным счетом ничего; он стоит в стороне и с ужасом наблюдает за картиной, потому что не может поверить, никак не может собрать все воедино и осознать. Он спрашивает у Джонса о том, все ли нормально, спрашивает, _жива ли_ и, когда ответа не получает, наконец, отмирает и ступает ближе к другу. Он дергает сидящего на полу Джагхеда за плечо, встряхивает его, вырывая из мрачных мыслей, наполняющих его голову.   
— Она жива, Джаг? — Арчи спрашивает громко, чтобы до того дошёл смысл вопроса. — Скажи, что она жива, пожалуйста.   
Но Джагхед не говорит; он качает головой, смотрит в плечо Эндрюса, на эмблему его спортивной куртки, и почти трясётся. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме ужаса и подступающей к горлу тошноты, — Джеральдин лежит на полу кабинета музыки, раскинув в стороны руки, и взгляд её пустых, уже _не живых_ глаз сверлит потолок и разум Джагхеда.   
— Я не хотел, только не так.   
У Джонса дрожат руки, когда он отшатывается от бездыханного тела учительницы, отползает почти на метр. Он вообще не должен был находиться здесь — стоило пойти прямиком домой и не ждать Арчи, не заглядывать вообще в этот кабинет, возможно, тогда все было бы иначе, возможно, тогда он не чувствовал бы себя _так_.   
— Джаг, — Арчи касается плеча вновь, поднимает Джонса на ноги и встряхивает, пытаясь привести в чувство, отогнать этот накатывающий приступ, — Джаг, соберись, это несчастный случай, ничего больше. Давай же.   
Арчи успокаивает прилив паники Джонса, но смотрит все равно жестко, все равно сломано, потому что в ногах труп той, что была дорога, той, кого держал в руках меньше пяти минут назад _живую_.   
— Я не хотел, Арчи, правда, я не знаю, как так вышло, — Джаг поднимает выглядит на Эндрюса, смотрит разбито и так, будто это он умер сейчас, прямиком рядом с мисс Гранди. Арчи этот взгляд почти уничтожает, перепахивает внутри все внутренности и распарывает все чувства.   
Он тянет Джагхеда в объятие, успокаивает его истерику и смягчает свою, потому что больно за двоих и по разному, потому что потеряв одну, он просто не может позволить себе потерять второго, важного и нужного. Он обхватывает Джагхеда за плечи, прижимает к себе плотнее и чувствует, как того бьет дрожь, как тот разрушается и осыпается, теряя себя. Арчи бросает взгляд на распластавшееся на школьном полу тело и прикрывает глаза, потому что смотреть невыносимо, потому что вдыхать при этом запах Джонса кажется слишком правильным. 

Когда истерика стихает, а тело мисс Гранди остывает, за окном солнце только начинает заходить за горизонт. Арчи сидит в стороне, прячет лицо в ладонях и не может уйти, потому что сам Джаг не решается покинуть кабинет. Джонс сидит рядом с телом Джеральдин и, поджимая губы, смотрит на её бледную, сероватую кожу и стеклянные глаза. Он не думает почти ни о чем и просто смотрит, пытает себя и выскабливает её мертвый образ у себя на подкорке мозга.   
Парни едва ли обмениваются фразами, потому что сказать обоим нечего, — _слишком много, но не слишком нужно,_ — и оттого гробовая тишина в этом музыкальном классе кажется необычайно тяжелой.   
— Надо спрятать тело, — начинает Арчи, наконец, поднимаясь из своего угла и сверля взглядом труп, — пока охранник не начал проходить по кабинетам, надо избавиться от этого всего.   
У Джагхеда голова идёт кругом от сказанного — кто, но только не Арчи Эндрюс станет скрывать труп, и оттого Джонс качает головой, тоже поднимается на ноги и тщетно пытается стереть уже высохшие багровые разводы на руках.   
— Я думал о том, чтобы сказать полиции, — бормочет Джаг, ногтями стараясь соскрести засохший сгусток крови с тыльной стороны ладони, — это был несчастный случай, и сдаться — единственно верный вариант развития событий.   
Арчи выглядит устало, так будто проживает этот день уже сотый раз, и, подходя ближе к Джонсу, он смотрит на него так, как привык смотреть — как на что-то нужное, как на самое важное и дорогое.   
— Нет, мы определенно прячем тело, — с Арчи спорить Джагхед не решается, но убеждение в том, что поступать так, — скрывать этот инцидент, — нельзя, у него никуда не исчезает. Он напоминает себе, как сам был против, сам убеждал Арчи рассказать о выстреле, а теперь, через силу выдавливает из себя слова о полиции,   
— Так не пойдёт. Я знаю, что это сделает с тобой, и… — Эндрюс облизывает губы, прежде чем продолжить, — если для того, чтобы защитить тебя, придётся прятать труп, я думаю, я могу пойти на это.   
Арчи прикрывает волну боли натянутой улыбкой и говорит, что без Джага не может, что без него не справится, что если и злится, то не сейчас. Джагхед на сказанное кивает, ступает ближе к Эндрюсу, прямо в личное пространство, и склоняет голову, прижимается лбом к плечу.   
— Я думал о том, чтобы порвать с ней, — произносит тихо Арчи, когда боль немного отпускает и дышать становится легче. — Я знал, как это выглядело, и помню то, что ты говорил мне.   
— Я все равно не хотел, только не таким способом, — Джаг оборачивается на мисс Гранди, оглядывается по сторонам и старается мыслить здраво, старается найти хоть что-то, что пригодится им для транспортировки трупа. 

Когда сумерки за окном сгущаются, а Ривердейл окунается в промерзлый вечер, Джаг стирает в кабинете музыки последние следы крови с пола. Он изредка поглядывает на то, как Арчи бережно пытается уложить тело мисс Гранди в чехол из под виолончели, убирая спадающие с её носа очки в нагрудный карман её рубашки. Джаг советует ему трогать труп как можно меньше, желательно с натянутыми на запястья рукавами, потому что перчаток под рукой нет, а отпечатков своих они пусть и оставили достаточно, больше их оставлять явно не следует. В момент, когда Джонс заканчивает с полом, выжимает тряпку в мутную багряную воду и осматривает все вновь, он чувствует, как успокаивается. Арчи же выглядит с каждой минутой все хуже — одного взгляда на него Джагу хватает, чтобы передернуло, чтобы внутри вновь заныло и потребовало этой близости, потребовало его рядом.   
Они выносят чехол из под виолончели как раз навстречу охраннику, решившему сделать обход так не вовремя. Они улыбаются ему натянуто, лгут, что переносят музыкальный инструмент по просьбе учительницы и проходят мимо него быстро, с сердцами, отбивающими бешеный стук в груди. 

Джагхед готов повторять до скончания времен, что не хотел подобного исхода, что ему безмерно жаль, но где-то глубоко в себе признает, что рад. До одури рад, что вытащил клыки и когти этой учительницы из Арчи, освободил его и, возможно, вновь потерял. Теперь без возврата назад, вероятно. Мысль эта убивает Джагхеда, разрывает его на куски, как дикая голодная собака и не оставляет после себя ничего, кроме боли.  
— Только не ненавидь меня за это, — просит он, почти умоляет, готовый броситься чуть ли не в ноги, потому что _больно_ , — не уверен, что ещё один наш разрыв смогу выдержать так же хорошо, как все до этого.   
Арчи на это ничего не отвечает; смотрит на свежую неглубокую могилу, которую они выкопали у реки Свитвотер, и тоже чувствует боль, иную, скорбящую и когтями рвущую душу. Он молчит и приобнимает Джагхеда за плечи одной рукой, слегка качая головой — потерять в один вечер обоих едва ли не самое ужасное, что может с ним случится. Потерять вновь Джагхеда, которого только недавно нашел, только вот-вот вернул — то, на что Арчи никогда не пойдёт.


End file.
